tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rose
Rose-Marie, lepiej znana jako Rose, była powracającą postacią w Pamiętnikach Wampirów. Rose była wampirzycą i najlepszą przyjaciółką Trevora. Kiedy Katerina Petrova uciekała przed Klausem, Trevor pomógł jej w ucieczce i posłał ją do Rose, aby ta ukryła ją przed Pierwotnym. W kryjówce, Katherine podstępem nakłoniła Rose, aby nakarmiła ją swoją krwią, a następnie zabiła się, aby również stać się wampirem. Klaus ścigał Katherine, Trevora i Rose przez ponad 500 lat, za ich role w przypuszczalnym wygaśnięciu linii krwi Petrovy i zrujnowaniu jego szansy na złamanie klątwy. Kiedy Rose i Trevor dowiedzieli się o istnieniu Trzeciego Sobowtóra, Eleny Gilbert, porwali młodą dziewczynę w nadziei, że zdołają ją wymienić w zamian za wolność. Jednak podczas gdy brat Klausa, Elijah, wybaczył Rose za pomoc w ucieczce Katherine z powodu jej lojalności wobec jej przyjaciela, w akcie zemsty zabił Trevora na jej oczach za zdradę jego lojalności wobec niego oraz Klausa. Rose uciekła po tym, jak Elijah został zakołkowany i rzekomo zabity przez Damona Salvatora. Później połączyła siły z braćmi Salvatore, aby pokonać Klausa, i miała w tym czasie krótkotrwały romans z Damonem. W By the Light of the Moon została ugryziona przez wilkołaka, a w następnym odcinku Damon postanawia przebić ją kołkiem, aby oszczędzić jej cierpienia. W trzecim sezonie jej duch odwiedza Jeremy'ego, kiedy to on, Elena i Damon próbują dowiedzieć się od którego Pierwszego wampira pochodzą bracia Salvatore, a Rose ujawnia, że została przemieniona przez niejaką Mary Porter. Mogło wydawać się, że popiera romantyczne uczucia Damona i Eleny względem siebie i powiedziała Jeremy'emu, aby przekazał im wiadomość, że im kibicuje. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|160px|Rose w 1492. thumb|160px|Rose w 1492.Rose urodziła się w 1450 roku w St. Austell, Anglii. Została przemieniona w wampira przez Mary Porter, jednakże nie wiadomo dokładnie, kiedy to się stało. W 1492 jej towarzysz Trevor przysłał Katerinę Petrovą do domku, w którym mieszkali. Rose była wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się, że Katerina uciekła przed Klausem z kamieniem księżycowym. Zamknęła Katherine w pokoju, i kiedy chciała zwrócić ją do Klausa, dała jej trochę krwi, by uleczyć jej rany, ponieważ gdyby jej się coś stało, Rose i Trevor mieliby przez to sporo kłopotów. Katerina jednak powiesiła się i dzięki krwi Rose w swoim organiźmie, obudziła się w okresie przejściowym. Kiedy Rose dowiedziała się o tym co się wydarzyło, chciała ją zabić, jednak Petrova była szybsza i jej uciekła. Po tym fakcie Rose i Trevor ukrywali się przed Klausem i resztą Pierwotnych aż do śmierci. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 2= Rose po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku ''Rose''. ''Razem z Trevorem zamierzają oddać Elenę Elijah w zamian za wolność. Pomimo osiągnięcia celu, nie jest szczęśliwa, ponieważ straciła przyjaciela i nie wie co zrobić. Pocieszenie znajduje u Damona. W odcinku [[By the Light of the Moon|''By the Light of the Moon]]'' została ugryziona przez Jules, która była w postaci wilkołaka. Rose bardzo cierpi fizycznie z tego powodu. Dlatego w następnym odcinku, gdy jej stan zdrowia jest krytyczny, Damon przebija ją kołkiem, by dłużej nie cierpiała. |-|Sezon 3= thumb|222px|Rose powraca.Rose pojawia się w ''Heart of Darkness, gdzie jako duch porozumiewa się z Jeremy. Mówi mu, że po drugiej stronie jest szczęśliwa, i że ciągle kibicuje Damonowi i Elenie. Wyjawia także, że została przemieniona przez Mary Porter, jednak nie wie kto ją przemienił. Następnie Rose postanawia odnaleźć Mary i gdy wraca z powrotem mówi mu gdzie aktualnie mieszka. Później Rose ukazuje się ostatni raz Jeremy'emu w samochodzie, gdzie wyjaśnia mu dlaczego Elena powinna być z Damonem. Wygląd zewnętrzny Rose była zielonooką szatynką, o krótkich do ramion włosach. Mówiła z angielskim i amerykańskim akcentem. Osobowość Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości |-| Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje Damon Salvatore Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' Sezon 3 *''Heart of Darkness'' (duch) Ciekawostki *Ona, Isobel, Katherine i Klaus są jedynymi bohaterami, którzy mają własny odcinek nazwany ich imieniem. *Jest pierwszym wampirem, który umiera przez ugryzienie wilkołaka. *Miała ponad 560 lat. *Zakochała się w Damonie, ale szanowała jego uczucia do Eleny. *Rose była dobrym przyjacielem Lexi oraz Trevora. *Uciekała przez ponad 500 lat przed Pierwotnymi. *Nie posiadała żadnego amuletu, chroniącego ją przed światłem słonecznym. *W odcinku Rose wspomina, że miała iść na randkę ze Stefanem. *W trzecim sezonie pojawia się jako duch. *Rose została przemieniona przez Mary Porter. Galeria Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry